Choice or Fate?
by SeeminglyAngelic
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate, one is choice and the other is fate. First one of the surprise pairing!


**Disclaimer: Disclaimed and stuff.**

**AN: Sorry, inspiration doesn't always come fast you know. And I kinda found it halfway through the first poem! 0XD**

* * *

_**T**__here is a fine line between love and hate,_

_One is choice, and the other fate._

_But now you desperately want to know:_

_Choice or fate, which did you follow?_

His arm is draped around hers. Not only is he telling the world that she is his, but that he is hers. You manage to notice how stiff his arm is, and wonder if it is a sign.

_It probably is._

However, the man that is yours hasn't followed suit. Your man is also walking with her, standing close. By doing so, he tells the world that she will someday be his. Neither her man, nor yours are at your side. No arm is draped around your shoulder, thus telling the world that you're single.

_But you're not_.

But, if he were to know, you would probably be. Because, no matter what, you know both secretly want _her_. You've convinced yourself of it, and you think that the only reason he had was out of pure heartbreak. Her guy only wanted payback on yours. That would explain it.

She laughs at something your man has said, and his face lights up, like he's heard an angel sing. You feel disgusted and sick. Her laugh is nothing special – a carbon copy of that Massie girl's. Everything about her is copied straight from Miss Block. From her wannabe clever comebacks and her fake dyed roots. She's even gotten herself yellow contacts. You think it's pathetic. Your fiancé thinks it's adorable. Her fiancé thinks it's stupid.

But you know deep down that you may as well give up on him. You may as well give up on both of them. After all, it's not _her_ fault. She didn't try hard to seduce your fiancé…she just did. At least, not that you know about.

Figuring that it was nothing, you come to the decision that she is worth more to the two than you'll ever be to either of them. This comes to you in a giant wave, completely washing out any happiness you may have felt earlier. Blue sadness and guilt filled up your lungs, and you feel like you are drowning.

_Drowning on the inside,_

_Too many things have been let slide._

_For you, asking forgiveness now would be too late._

_This part sadly, is the fate_

You manage to find a chair to sit down in, and you sigh heavily, rubbing your temples. Regrets and thoughts buzz around in your head, like a swarm of bees. Severely depressed bees. No matter how much you try to tune them out, you can't. You know you're a horrible person. You don't deserve any of this.

Why did you do it? Was it because, once upon a time, you'd been convinced that you loved him? Was it the shock of realizing that he didn't love you, and probably would never? Was it just the need for solace, which you unfortunately found in another? She would never do that to you, even though she doesn't know you that well.

_If she ever finds out, there's no doubt that she will. And your fiancé will gladly be her source of comfort._

Even though on the inside, you're being torn apart by sadness, you don't say anything. You don't cry or show any signs of your true misery. Serenity is written across your face, and anyone who decided to stop and notice you would assume that you were at peace, calmly relaxing instead of freaking out like you were.

In fact, you even locked eyes with your fiancé, who was in the middle of putting his arm around _her_ shoulders. He stops when he sees you looking at him, and even walks over. You wonder what people would say if you hit him over the head with a wine bottle. But, you don't do that – you at least owe _something _to him.

"Hey, live a little, and don't embarrass me," he reminds you through his teeth. You laugh and smile up at him, even though you feel like he can see right through you.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. You can go back and talk to them, I'll catch up," you smile again at him, and somehow he's convinced. He goes back over, and you realize he probably doesn't believe you. He'll go and talk to her at any chance he'll get.

While he chats (flirts) with her, you try to relax, and pull together all of your courage. You want to go and make sure that it will never happen again, but you're scared. And you're still kind of jealous. It isn't until you lock eyes with her guy that you decide to swallow your anxiety and head over.

_Whether the sun shines or the rain pours;_

_You know what they say: the choice is yours?_

_There will always be that internal fight,_

_How will you really know what's wrong and what's right?_

"Hey Nik," she calmly says, contacts glowing. Is it just you, or does she look a little less excited to see you there? You just nod curtly in response, something your fiancé fails to notice. He's too busy staring at her, like you're not even there. You feel offended, until you notice hers looking at you with curiosity.

"Hello Alicia, hi Josh," you muttered. You hate it when people use 'hello', even though you just used it. It feels so formal and unfriendly. But, you want to kick yourself. You owe this girl after what you did. The least you could do is be nice.

"Okay, I'll just leave you two to talk," Josh looks at your fiancé and his own girlfriend, seeming a little more than annoyed.

"Sure, whatever man," your fiancé never takes his eyes off of Alicia, like he's in a trance. You could grab his glass and throw it in his face, but you don't. What you did is enough of a glass in the eyes or a slap in the face.

While he's walking by, he elbows you, your signal to go out into the hallway for a 'talk'. You gulp, but manage to mumble something about going to the bathroom. It's not like they notice. You can't help but notice that she's checking him out too.

Once you're safely out of earshot, he begins. "I need to talk to you about…what happened."

You look away, focused on a bouquet of flowers. The High Hills Country Club prided itself in multiple things, from its five star kitchens to its pristine gardens. This, the owner had bragged, only grew violets, and red and pink roses. No other flower was allowed within the facility.

"I know you probably want to act like it never happened, and just put it all behind us," you sigh. "And we'll both stay innocent and watch them fall in love with each other for the rest of our lives – or until _they_ actually do something."

Josh looked puzzled for a moment, but then laughed. "You're so sarcastic, just like Cam."

You have absolutely no comment on that one. But, you realize you haven't seen him in years. Oh well, he wasn't important at the moment. What mattered was straightening everything out.

"Uh, well," he stammered. "Kind of."

You look at him in complete shock. What did he mean _kind of_?

_There is a fine line between love and hate…_

"Kind of?" You give him a suspicious look, wondering what he could possibly be talking about. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He shakes his head quickly, and puts a hand on your shoulder like you'll flip out on him at any second. Well, if he was with Alicia, then he probably had come to expect that from anyone. "No, I mean if this continues. If they keep flirting with each other then we're going to be over."

You relax a little – conscience cleared.

_One is choice and the other fate…_

"But, I just have one question," you finally manage to ask. "Why'd you do it?"

He looks at you like you offended him. "What do you mean? It takes two to tango!" Ew, you hate that phrase so much. And it's weird to hear him say it. Like two little kids trying to share the blame. Or at least, one little kid trying to rope another into the blame.

"The same reason you did, Nik. I wanted revenge."

It was his choice you realize. Just like it was yours. But the only fate involved was that it was the two of you, and not some other people. This was expected from Claire and Massie, not you and Alicia.

_And now you finally know:_

_You made the choice, and were victims of fate._

* * *

**Ack! Don't murder me! I just wanted to be the first to try a new pairing - my sister chose a letter and she chose 'A' instead of 'D', 'K', or 'M'!**


End file.
